


Cups

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Cups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Gregg did a bad. Involves cups.





	Cups

            Gregg and Angus had finally saved up and moved to the wonderful town of Bright Harbor. Although the place they landed wasn’t as close to the beach as they would have hoped, Gregg still went down there in his free time. Angus, on the other hand, preferred to spend his free time in the living room, talking to his friends online or reading a book. The two were happy. That is until Angus noticed something missing from the cupboard.

            “Gregg, where is my Ol Pickaxe cup?” Angus called into the living room from his place in the kitchen. He had wanted a cup of milk to go with the cookie he went out and bought but he couldn’t find his favorite cup. This cup he had specifically gotten from Bea as a going away gift.

            “I don’t know what you mean. It should be right there.” Gregg yelled back and Angus heard the couch shifting. Gregg walked into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge. The look on his face was nothing but suspicious. Angus turned to look at him, putting out his chest to seem bigger.

            “Gregg, what did you do with my cup.” The bear was putting on his big boy voice, trying to find the underlying cause of this. Gregg shifted slightly, looking very uncomfortable. Angus sighed. “Gregg, come on, I won’t get mad. I promise.”

            Gregg took on a classic look of defeat and confessed. “I broke your cup…”

            “How did you do that?” Angus asked. Gregg explained how Mae sent him a picture of her in a cupboard and he said to himself ‘Hey I can do that too’ but he, in fact, could not and a few cups fell. “Gregg…. You’re not Mae. You aren’t that flexible.”

            “I know… at least I know that now.” Gregg said. Angus shook his head, looking at this goof he loved, and picked him up into a hug. “You’re not mad?” Gregg asked.

            “No, I said I wouldn’t get mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cups.


End file.
